


Succulent

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub vibes, F/M, Other, Plant sex, Tentacle Sex, semi sentient plants, the filthiest thing I've ever written TAKE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: Her first thought is that it would be an interesting side project. If there is anything she has little of, it’s time, but there are still the hours when no one is awake and she can’t sleep. There are still plenty of things to occupy her mind to keep her from truly resting, and she knows John feels the same.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Alright you kinky fuckers it’s here. 2200 odd words of John Robinson getting fucked by a semi-sentient plant Maureen got for him especially. Don’t look at me just- just read it and let me go back to reality.





	Succulent

Her first thought is that it would be an interesting side project. If there is anything she has little of, it’s time, but there are still the hours when no one is awake and she can’t sleep. There are still plenty of things to occupy her mind to keep her from truly resting, and she knows John feels the same.

And John… She sees him asleep on the bed, face slack and peaceful in his sleeping state, and feels her love for him blossoming all over again. How good it feels to have her partner back!

The most interesting thing about the small plant on her workstation is how it responds to stimuli. It unfurls like a fern and reaches out towards sound and heat, seeking out the source with what might almost have been curiosity. It doesn’t need much in the way of water, and much like some succulents, it doesn’t need soil to survive. The plant actually resembles succulents in colouring and thickness as well, though the leaves and stems have far more flexibility. She puts a glass stirrer out and it winds one tendril around it, the glass trembling as it tests its grip. She keeps testing, keeps investigating, and eventually has to move it to the main lab when it grows several times its own size in just a few days.

John keeps a healthy distance away, having felt the sting of sentient life on the planet first hand. But there is curiosity there, and if Maureen reads him right, something deeper that tugs on his eyes and makes him fiddle with the hem of his shirt. She watches as he subconsciously squeezes his thighs together as he watches Maureen put a hand out for the plant to wrap around and explore.

“So it’s not… dangerous?” He asks, standing in front of the eight-foot-tall plant, finally having the courage to stay in the room for more than a few minutes. “It won’t hurt you or anything?”

Maureen plucks a stray hair from her shoulder and puts it in the wastebasket. “No, it won’t. As far as I can tell it’s as docile as anything and just seems to like interacting with other lifeforms. If I had more equipment I might be able to determine where the intelligence centre is but… we don’t have the technology on board. If we were on the Resolute-”

John grimaced. “I think we’d best keep all foreign bodies off the Resolute for the foreseeable future. Given what happened last time.”

The idea came to her as John licked and sucked at her cunt, greedy sounds of joy and delight coming from his mouth even as he made use of it just for her pleasure. She saw clearly in her mind the image of John, skin pink with a full body blush, suspended in the air with the blue-green of the plant’s tendrils around him and inside him. It made her gasp, her grip tightened on his hair and she came on his tongue with a shout absorbed by the soundproofing of their bedroom. She fucked him quick and hard, pushed her fingers into his mouth and moaned as a second orgasm washed over her at the sight.

His face, when she told him what had gotten her off so quickly, was, in a word, hungry. He wanted it but didn’t know how to ask. The curiosity had gotten the better of him and it was beautiful.

The kids went out to explore, safely guarded by Don and the Robot they hadn’t given a name, Debbie safely tucked away in Don’s rucksack with enough room and feed to keep her happy. They wanted to show Don the flowers that bloomed at sound, and promised to be in radio contact all night.

It suited Maureen fine - she had plans.

John showered and dithered about as Maureen set up the lab with blankets, water, lube and towels. She had thought of everything possible and could only guess at how John would react to the plant when it came down to it. But she had high hopes it would be a good reaction.

She starts the experiment simply. Kissing has always been one of John’s favourite things to do, and she kisses him deeply and slowly, lets him taste her tongue and start to sink into that space he loves to occupy when they’re together like this. His hands rest at her sides, idly squeezing and rubbing her hips until she strips him and pulls off her sweatpants. He is eager as she lays him down and straddles his face, his chin lifting to press against her with a low moan. Maureen comes on his face with her own moan, her breath shaky as she climbs off and draws him into her lap.

“Good boy,” she whispers as she fingers him open. He groans and kisses her neck, rocks his hips against her hand and whines when she pulls away after she’s worked three fingers into him.

“Maureen, please-”

She kisses his nose and taps his cock with the tip of one finger. “Don’t beg just yet. Up on your feet, now.”

He follows her orders without complaint, stands at ease with his arms by his sides and that beautiful full body flush on his skin. She traces a few of the old scars and lines of freckles with her eyes and slips the sweatpants back on. With one hand she reaches behind him and touches the plant, feels the smooth and slightly slick texture of one of the tendrils and drapes it over his shoulder. John shivers, the reaction causing the plant to reach out with another tendril and put that around his middle. Each shiver, each twitch and hitch of breath make it react and hold him a little tighter.

“It reacts to heat and vibration. What are the warmest parts of your body, John?” She asks gently, putting her thumb between his lips and pulling his lower jaw down. His tongue peaks out and she presses her thumb to it. “Your mouth, between your thighs, under your arms and…” He jolts as something moves behind him and his eyes flutter shut. “Your ass.”

She walks around him, careful not to jostle him or the plant, to get a glimpse of one thin tendril working its way inside him, gently filling and teasing him. His thighs shake as he goes to the balls of his feet and begins to rock his hips slowly back and forth, the plant thrusting in tandem with his movements.

His eyes flick to the computer monitor and the small flashing light, his mouth dropping further open as he remembers what they’d agreed to - Maureen was recording everything. For scientific review, of course. But who was to say she couldn’t watch it later with him to ‘review his performance’?

John moans and throws his head back as the plant starts to fuck him in earnest, one tendril reaching up to wrap around his exposed neck and prod curiously at his lips and tongue. Maureen watches eagerly as he moves to suck on the tip, his lips stretched around its girth in such a pretty ‘o’ she’s seen wrapped around her own cock when she’s worn it for him. The plant wraps thick arms around John’s thighs and biceps, lifting him bodily into the air and spreading him open, the tendril working in and out of him moving faster as John’s body reacts to it. She rubs idly at one of her own nipples, small shivers of sensation running through her as John is exposed to her, his hole stretching around the tentacle of the foreign plant as it fucks into him in long, deep thrusts she could never hope to copy.

They moan in unison as a second tendril, thinner but broader, eases in alongside the first and moves in a counter rhythm, pulling out as the other thrusts in. John starts to pant, drooling around the tentacle in his mouth and eyes squeezed shut. His cock is standing proud against his belly, flushed a deep red and twitching with each thrust as John rocks his hips in vain against the grip the plant has on him.

The tendril in his mouth retreats and wraps around his neck. John moans in a long, broken voice that hitches as he’s fucked harder. His arms are pulled above his head and Maureen puts a hand in her pants to feel how wet she is, gliding a finger between her folds as she admires the thick muscle of her husband’s torso.

“You look so beautiful, John,” she whispers. “I can see it fucking you, stretching you wide and making you moan for more. You’d beg if you could talk, wouldn’t you sweetheart?”

John nods and opens his eyes, throat working where she can see it above the tendril constricting him lightly. When it loosens and pulls away, moving down to flick and rub at his chest and nipples, he heaves in a breath and licks his lips. “It- fuck it’s so good,” he says hoarsely, “it’s hot and cold inside me and I can’t- Maureen I wanna come so badly!”

She grips his cock tight around the base and shakes her head. “Not yet baby, let it finish.”

“Finish?”

The plant reacts to the spike in his pulse by filling his mouth again, fucking his throat with a larger tentacle and Maureen watches with delight as he takes it without choking, swallowing and sucking expertly. And to think, before they’d met he’d never so much as touched another cock in his life.

His body is tilted up, legs spread wider as the wide and flat tendril pulls out of him and is replaced by a thicker one. John’s back arches, his cock twitches in her hand and she lets it go when a tendril wraps around it and engulfs it in a tight grip. His balls are tugged on and toyed with by another, and Maureen pushes two fingers inside herself to relieve a little of the pressure building in her belly.

Clear fluid starts to secrete from the tip of each tentacle, glistening against John’s flushed skin wherever each one trails over it, and Maureen reaches out to run a finger through it. It warms against the skin of her finger to the point of heat, then cools rapidly like the sensation of spearmint in the mouth. She tastes it, delighted to find it sweet on her tongue. From the high moans her husband is making, he feels the same.

The tentacle around John’s cock starts to stroke and tug on him in short, sharp motions even as the ones in his ass slow their movements to long but hard thrusts. She sees the one in his mouth pulsate slightly, clear liquid coming from the corners of his mouth as it spends between his lips and pulls away to spray over his chin and chest in thick ropes. He moans, long and desperate even as he jerks in the plant’s grip.

“Maureen,” he gasps, “please baby I’m- I’m so close!”

The plant fucks him harder, faster, filling him and using him so thoroughly his mouth hangs open and he loses all ability to speak. She can hear the wet noises of it, can smell the clean scent of his sweat and the obvious smell of sex in the room, can feel the heat coming off of him when she leans closer to whisper sweet praise in his ear. The tendril around his cock massages the head and flicks at his urethra, slipping the very tip in for a second and John comes hard, his shout filling the room as come drips from his prick and onto the tendril in spurts. The force of it makes his thighs shake, his stomach tensing and she can see his muscles straining as his body works through the sensations.

When the plant begins to pulse and shiver, she knows it’s nearly over. It fucks him with almost desperate thrusts and then stops, filling him until there is clear liquid dripping from his ass onto the towels she’d put down beforehand. John keens and rolls his head to look at her with bleary eyes.

“Maur-”

It sounds like ‘more’. But she knows he’s done, can tell by the boneless way he tries to keep his head up. The plant lets go and eases him to the floor and she sets to work cleaning him up, her own arousal easily put aside as she looks after him. It takes a while, his boneless state and the sheer amount of secretion the plant had left making for a mess unlike anything she’s ever dealt with before, but the blissed-out look on John’s face is worth it.

She kisses his forehead and checks him over for any damage. There is, thankfully, none. But she’d never have suggested this if she’d thought there would be any danger.

He whispers “love you” as she helps him into the cot in the corner of the room and covers him with a blanket, climbing in beside him when he tugs on her sleeve. He falls asleep almost instantly and Maureen presses a button to stop the recording.

The plant retreats into its dormant state, somehow looking satisfied despite having no discernable features to look satisfied with. Maureen is already thinking of new ways to experiment with it further. 

John always did love testing his own boundaries.


End file.
